golden shadow
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: what is the turth? is the lies that hid in the fog or fake turths or is it the bonds you share with your friends follow me naruto as i help a gang of kids looking for the turth follow persona golden story line there is a poll for the pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own naruto or persona**

**Golden shadow**

**Chapter 1**

**The jester of the past**

"My name is Naruto kirijo I was taken in by the kirijo group when they found me on the beach. I do not know much about my past all I do know was that I was fighting a monster made from the earth with 10 tails and a big eye; then drowning in the sea. While staying with the kirijo group I learnt a lot; I learned about persona and shadows, I was also good at making thing but then something happened.

Something let all the shadows out into the world. Me and my little sister Mitsuru then had to go out and find ppl who could use the power of persona, but when we were preparing to join a high school I was called back.

They wanted me to make weapons that could fight the shadows with us, so I started to make something called 'Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon' with some of the rescuers from the kirijo group.

I help and finish the 5th Generation Labrys and the 7th Generation Aegis but before I could help any more I was called to England to seek out an old friend of my father.

Years later I return to japan to find out that Aegis ran away from the lab, I was sent out to look for her when I ran into her; Minako Arisato a girl with auburn hair, which she always has in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, she also had red eyes.

The girl kept trying to break down the walls I put around my heart, damn girl, I put the wall up so I will not feel pain if I lose someone dear to me, but in the end she did brake the walls and found her way into my heart; funny huh when she seal away nyx I found myself crying for the 1st time in years.

But when me and the guys in 'seed' went to fix the time loop we was stunk in we saw the seal and I did something I will never forget, I gave up my humanity to set her free and make a new seal one that need 4 keys to break it.

So now I am here in a sake shop watching a girl yell at her inner shadow inside the world of the shadow; why am I here you ask, well after giving up my humanity I became noting more than a shadow well I better save her" Naruto said to himself as he jump down to the two.

"**Who the fuck are you, can't you see I am telling this bitch that I am her and she is me, I am sick of ppl trying to run my life**" asked the shadow.

"Yeah I know, I been watching you for long time now, but I have to say I am sick of people coming into MY world now girl get out of here well I hold this thing back" Naruto reply as a TV showed up behind the blonde girl as he push her in it

"**GRRR AM NOT LETING U GET AWAY**" yelled the shadow but stop when she saw a blue card with a pic of a clown on it, dancing.

"**Per-So-Na Magatsu-Jubi**" Naruto said as a 10 tailed god like being showed up behind him (**think magatsu izanagi but with 10 tails and no sword**)

"**I won't let you stop me**," the shadow yelled, as darkness began to surround her. "I am a Shadow, a true self," she said one the darkness vanished to show the shadow.

The shadow was rather beautiful; it had pale white, grayish skin, with glowing red eyes. On its back were two wing, the left was a grayish white, feathery wing like an angles while the right was a leathery black wing, like a bat. It also had a long slender tail with a spaded tip.

"Well this might be fun," Naruto said drawing out a black sword from nowhere. "Let's go Mangatsu-Jubi," he yelled jumping and slashing at the shadow, which dodged the attack.

With glowing golden eyes, Jubi followed suit, slashing at the shadow with claw like hands, only for the shadow to jump out of the way.

As the shadow dodged the combined attack of Naruto and Jubi, the walls that made up the sake shop fell away to reveal what looked like a movie studio.

"Well damn, this is new," Naruto said looking around and dodging the attacks the shadow used on him.

"**Why won't you stand still and die?**" the shadow yelled throwing balls of fire at him.

"Because if I did that I wouldn't be able to figure out who keeps throwing people in here," he said dodging around her and slashing at her in time with Jubi, who managed to get in a few blows.

"**It doesn't matter who's throwing them in here, just die**," she yelled hitting Naruto sending him back a few feet.

"Well damn that hurt," He said as Jubi appeared in front of him, a ball of fire appearing in his hands before firing at the shadow, knocking it out of the sky. "Thanks Jubi," the persona nodded before they ran back into the fray.

"**You bastered, Die**," she yelled like a broken record, before Naruto appeared in front of her, his hands glowing with electricity.

"No thanks I'll leave that to you, Zio," he yelled firing a blast of lightning at her, causing her to scream in pain before falling to the ground.

"**Bastered,**" she yelled before a clawed hand appeared through her chest. Turning her head, she saw the golden eyes of Jubi, his hand piercing her chest, a cold emotionless look in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal, just can't have you killing human," Naruto said appearing in front of her, before removing her head.

With her head gone, the shadow returned to her original form, before bursting into light to reveal a succubus with white cloth instead of the traditional black. With a small nod of her head, the succubus turned into a card and floated down to Naruto who looked at it.

"Damn, now I've got find that girl and give her the persona, just my luck," he said as Jubi vanished in a flash of blue light, before he exited the sake shop, which had reformed once the shadow was gone. As he walked into what looked like a film set he saw three people walk away

"Hmm who are they oh well I have to find that girl" he said to himself as he summon 3 TVs and jump into them

**A/N and done I have played persona 4 golden 3 time already so I wanted to do a story of golden with Naruto in it anyway fairy tail storm king is on hold because my beta is busy with school and am busy with college working on a fan made game anyway here a poll**

**Who should Naruto be pair with he can have up to 5 girls**

**Who should yu be pair with he can have up to 3 but Marie is already pair with him for the plot**

**My next story update will be beast of zero R&R no flames they will be feed to Natsu **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I and deamondragonsclaw do not own persona or Naruto this is now a team story we both work on this story**

**Golden shadow**

**Chapter 2**

**The seeker of truth meets the demon of SEES**

"Man this is so boring, those gaki's are taking way too long to finish of one measly shadow," Naruto said to himself as he stood outside the window of a tower to a giant castle like structure that was the result of a girl named Yukiko, who was rather cute.

It had been about a week since he had save that girl Saki Konishi, and defeated her shadow for her.

With the shadow gone, Naruto had gone to the human world, a place he never thought he'd go to again. Once he was out, he easily tracked down Saki, surprising her, before giving her the persona that had come from her shadow.

With that task done, Naruto left the confused girl, who was demanding answers about what happen to her, and left to explore the city, since it had been almost a year since he had been to the human world, and very few things seemed to have changed in the world.

The one place he did find interesting in the small town of Inaba, where he had landed, was the small tofu shop that was owned by the grandmother of Rise Kujikawa, whom he had meet while she was shooting a commercial in Port Island.

After meeting the grandmother of Rise, Naruto returned to the shadow world, where he watched in interest as the three people he had seen before got their personas.

The first was a boy named Yu Narukami, who had somehow obtained his persona without fighting his shadow, another thing that Naruto noticed was that his persona was Izanagi, which surprised him a little.

The second to obtain a persona was a boy named Yosuke Hanamura. He had dragged Yu back into the TV to 'save' Saki, not knowing that she had already been saved. He had met up with his shadow, which was defeated by Yu and Izanagi, before becoming Jiraiya.

The third person of the group to obtain their persona was a girl named Chie Satonaka, who was a real tom boy. She had charged straight in to save her friend Yukiko, without a persona, than almost died when her shadow appeared. The fight between her shadow and the two boys was rather amusing, but soon ended with the shadow becoming Tomoe Gozen. Once they all had a persona, they left the shadow world for the night to rest, which is where he finds them now.

"Though that boy Yu is rather interesting, to be able to summon more than one persona, just like Minako, wonder if I should call the old 'SEES' group, I'm sure Mitsuru would be happy to see me," his thoughts were cut off as a light glow of a persona caught his eye.

"So her persona is Konohana Sakuya, this just keeps getting interesting, these gaki's really are fun to watch," he smirked, watching them leave the castle, then leave through the TV. "Tough I wonder if' they'll be ready to face the challenges to come?" shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts, he walked up to the TV's and left back to the human world, to keep watch.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Naruto heard Yosuke ask Yukiko, who shook her head negatively. It was the day after they had rescued Yukiko, they had gathered at the food court at the store known as Junes.

"No, I don't, all I remember is sitting at home, then waking up inside the TV world," Naruto scowled at that, if they didn't remember who through them inside his world, how was he suppose to find and kill the guy.

"Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to wait for this guy to strike again," Yosuke said putting his head onto the table with a sigh.

"Damn, these kids aren't getting me anywhere, and my own search isn't turning up anything as well," Naruto thought finishing his food.

"Is there something on your mind?" asked Saki as she walked up to Naruto, carrying a tray of food.

"No, just listening to the gaki's talk about the case," he said getting a confused look from her, they were sitting on the other side of the patio area, and more than half of the tables were full of people eating and talking, how could he hear them talking from that distance. "So any news on this midnight channel they keep talking about?" he asked before she could voice her questions.

"No, they image from last night was to blurry to see anything," she sighed, she had become his informant, she would watch the midnight channel and tell him what she saw, then he would follow whoever she saw, and wait for the person throwing them in to strike.

"Alright, I guess that's all for now," Naruto let out a low sigh, before leaving, heading back to the TV department of the store, where he returned to the shadow world.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he watched the scene in front of him. Nearly three weeks had passed since the incident with Yukiko. During that time, a boy was thrown into the shadow world, and the four had gone in to save him.

The boy was named Kanji Tatsumi, and he was found inside a bath house of all places. The Gaki's were getting there asses handed to them when the fight started off but soon turned around, getting Kanji his persona, Take-Mikazuchi.

After that all seemed quiet until news of Rise coming to town hit and spread like wild fire. Which leads to the current situation, Naruto was standing on top of a telephone pole watching the crowd gathered in front of the Tofu shop, like a pack of animal's.

"Damn it, at this rate, there will be no way for me to get in there to see Rise," Naruto growled. He had been informed by Saki that someone new had appeared on the midnight channel, and when he checked it out, he could tell that it was Rise, despite it being blurry.

"Maybe I should just go in the back way," he said jumping of the pole and heading for Junes, where he entered the TV. Once inside, Naruto searched through every TV in Inaba, until he struck gold.

Inside the Tofu shop, which was now empty, Rise stood talking to two cops, sending them off with a small smile and a wave.

"Finally, I thought I would never get any rest," she sighed walking into the back room where the TV was located.

"You're not," Naruto said causing her to towards the voice. Once she was facing the TV, Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the screen, landing in front of her with a smile on his face. "Yo, long time no see, huh Rise?"

"N-Naruto-kun, is that really you I heard you disappeared two years ago from Mitsuru-san" rise said looking at her blonde crush that did not see risette but rise.

"Yeah well I needed to lay low ha ha" Naruto reply siting on the end of her bed "you look pale what did I say about working too hard huh".

"I'm find Naruto-kun, I am taking a break from showbiz" rise said in a huff.

"I take it some kids told you about the kidnaper" Naruto asked well looking at her TV.

"Yeah, but I know it be alright because you'd come to save me if am ever in trouble" rise told him with a smile.

"Ha you always did see me as a hero after I told some of my stories" Naruto said as he walked to her TV.

"Will I see you again Naruto" rise asked.

"Yeah, sooner than you think rise-chan" Naruto reply going her TV. Two days later rise was in the TV world Naruto and saki were watching yu and his friends fight rise shadow then they saw the bear that was helping them save everyone but then a shadow showed up out of the bear and attacked them.

"Look like it time to jump in and save them huh saki" Naruto said summoning his persona.

"Hai" saki reply summoning her persona that flew in and stopped the big bear clew from hitting yosuke.

"What the-" yosuke said looking at the persona.

"Well this is new Hana-chan on his knees never knew you was this weak" saki said walking toward the group.

"Saki-senpai is that you what are you doing here" yosuke asked not believe what he was seeing.

"We're here to save you, isn't it obvious," she said sarcastically looking over at the shadow bear.

"We, what do you mean we?" he asked confused.

"She means me you simpleton," Naruto said appearing in front of the group, holding a giant ball of fire in his hand.

"Naruto," Rise yelled with joy in her eyes, as she watched her crush.

"Rise sit back and relaxes, we got this," the flames in his hand got bigger before turning green. "Maralagidyne," he shouted firing the green ball of flames while Jubi fired of a giant ball of flames as well.

"I won't be out done," Saki yelled as her persona Succubus hovered over her. "Agidyne," Succubus fired of a giant ball of flame as well, casing a giant explosion when they hit the bear.

"You won't stop me," the shadow said blowing away the dust. "I am a shadow, a true self, I won't be beaten by anyone, not even Jubi-sama," he roared getting a confused look from the kids, minus Saki.

"Oh yeah, just try to beat me," Naruto said appearing in front of him and slashing his sword diagonally across his face, leaving a giant scar, while Jubi clawed at the other side, leaving a matching set of scars on the shadow.

"Ah, you bastered's," the shadow roared in pain clutching his face and hitting Naruto with his flailing arms, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Damn, that hurt," Naruto said pulling himself out of the small creator he was in. "Alright, I'm through holding back, Saki, get to the other's this is going to be big," Saki widened her eyes and moved over to the others.

"What is he going to do?" Rise asked looking at Naruto with worried eyes.

"He's going to use a powerful attack, known as Armageddon," she said getting wide eyed looks from the kids.

"Alright Jubi, let's do this," Naruto said holding up is hand as a glowing ball of light began to gather, a ball of darkness gathering in Jubi's out stretched hand. "Armageddon," Naruto yelled as they fired the two balls of energy, which fused together as they flew towards the shadow.

Everyone watched in awe and slight fear as the attack struck, causing what looked like a nuclear explosion, if the mushroom shaped smoke cloud and shock waves were anything to go by.

Once the cloud vanished the kids and Naruto ran over to find a flattened Teddie standing in front of his shadow, a determined look on his face. He then accepted his shadow and got his persona Kintoki-Douji.

"Well, that done, so I'm off" Naruto said as he started walking toward the entrance of the club.

"Now wait a damn minute who the hell are you are you the killer" yelled Kenji and he try to grab him but was stopped by yu "senpai why are you stopping me."

"You were at the tofu shop, what were you doing there, and who are you?" yu asked Naruto looking at him.

"Huh your so much like her it funny tell me what do you seek" Naruto asked yu as his eyes turn yellow.

"We seek the truth with, it we can find the killer and stop him" yu replied.

"huh what is the truth, are they lies that hid in the fog or fake truth's, are they bonds you share with your friends, if you truly want to know come and find me in a week's time, I know you will come, after all I am you and you are me" Naruto reply as he disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Once Naruto was gone, the teens all left the club, not noticing Naruto standing over them watching with glowing yellow eyes, a smirk on his face, wondering what

"So the 1st key seeks out the 2nd hmm this will be fun huh izanami" Naruto said as a woman in a white robe floating in mid air

"Are you sure they can beat what to come jubi" izanami asked

"I will test them to see just keep watching like you have been" Naruto reply walking away from the goddess

**A/N and done hope you all like anyway poll still up anyway R&R no flames they will be feed to Natsu **


End file.
